


Refrain

by Appleee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 背景为博人传后第一人称莎拉娜BGM:Furusato-Arashi





	Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> 背景为博人传后  
> 第一人称莎拉娜  
> BGM:Furusato-Arashi

1  
那是一个残酷的年代，每个人都不得不从短暂的和平景象中清醒，在对它恋恋不舍的小心翼翼地踩在刀尖血光中行走，履行他们应尽的职责。任何文字、图像、数字都无法概括那段时光，哪怕某一个场景，某一段对话。只有经历过的人才能够了解其意义，一句“再见”或许都预示着永别。

我曾认为经历过那段时光的我的父辈们已经从伤痛中缓过神来，在大战结束到与母亲结婚的几年间父亲一直游走在世界各地。听说他在我出生后停留在村中整整一年，我有时也认为他的确存在过我的幼儿时期，不是从母亲那里听来的苍白语言。因为我还记得他常去南贺之川，郁郁寡欢地坐在河边的样子给我的童年记忆中留下了无法抹去的阴云，我依偎在他身旁，看着他望着湖面发呆，长刘海遮住了一边眼睛，披风掩盖了断臂的痕迹，黑色的眼睛则如潭水般寂静。每当他从沉思中走出来察觉到我的沉默时总会用力弹我的额头，微微一笑，那是可以照亮我的世界的笑容，直到现在我才明白，他能自然地流露出笑容是一件多么不易的事。

我拿着一株樱花枝，迎着春季的微风走上山丘这风里的悲伤气味多么浓重，这是父亲去世的第十个夏季，碑上的名字熟悉而陌生，我害怕自己会渐渐想不起他的样子，总是面对碑石一边回想，一边在纸上画下他的模样。他黑色的及肩发，遮住左眼的刘海，时而温柔时而严肃的面庞。通过镜子，我能从自己身上看到他的影子，我并不为他是我的父亲而自豪，他做过许多错事，我因身为他的女儿、冠有宇智波之姓而担上重任，但我不害怕，我有十足的自信让骄傲与尊严攀附于我身。在成为宇智波之前，我首先是木叶的一份子，这一点也是父亲对我的教诲。说来，作为忍者的父亲拥有自己的墓地已属奢侈，有多少埋葬在战争中的人们连姓名都不被他人所知，他们默默无闻地死去，如河边的石子，无人在意。

我画了一张父亲的侧影，任微风在心周嬉戏一会儿后就起身下山，上来时我走的是杂草丛生的石阶。处于木叶村西南角的这座山很少有人来，它是宇智波家的土地，在村子被夷为平地后父亲将重建的房屋弃若敝屣，和母亲一同搬到村里的公寓，七代目建议他搬回去，父亲则说他愿意把那片地捐给村子。说起七代目，我很久未见他了，火影接任仪式时有过一面，在此之前是父亲的葬礼，相隔八年。

 

父亲的哀悼会是个晴天，和他的性格好不相符的灿烂日子。为避免闲杂人等混入，出席葬礼的都是相关人士，七代目作为挚友发言，母亲哽咽到说不出话，眼眶红到要流出血泪似的。我从未见过她这样伤心。那天的一切我记得清清楚楚，现在叙述来，恐怕时间为我的记忆平添细节，但我能保证每一句话语，每一个动作，每一片飘落在地面上的树叶都在我的脑海中，它们在思绪的里层沉浮不定，这几年来毫不客气地随时蹦出扰乱我的冷静，不论朝日繁星时，或是静思醉酒后，总要让我辗转顾首，将周围一切置于失去听觉般的寂静中。

哀悼会在室内举行，人们的衣服相同，表情相同，不一的发色是唯一的趣味，可没人能跳脱死亡连成的莫比乌斯环，因此也没人注意。就连十岁不到的孩子都默不作声，站在父母身旁，紧紧攥住自己的衣角，怯生生地看着正中的棺木。我和母亲站在右侧的幕帷旁，向每一个人走来的人点头示意。井野阿姨在母亲面前失声痛哭，又于七代目的注视下很快擦干眼泪。七代目是最早得知父亲消息的人。妈妈在医院工作到凌晨回家，是我为七代目开的门。他浸在晨曦中，飘渺苍白地仿佛下一刻就要倒下，他让我叫妈妈出来，做好出门准备。

妈妈听到消息后当场昏过去，七代目在我反应过来前扶住她，看向嘴唇发抖，说不出一个字的我，“对不起，莎拉娜，我没能救你的爸爸。”我的眼泪没有任何预兆地流下来，完全出自生理冲动，心里开了一个黑洞似的把声音吸收，几天无法说话，反倒成了最令人担心的对象。在葬礼上，七代目站在母亲右手边，紧抿的双唇，发红的眼眶，在致辞前都沉默同雕像，六代目，也即父亲、母亲和七代目的老师旗木卡卡西使劲儿拍了拍他的肩膀才让他迈出脚步，走到众人面前。

“谢谢，诸位赶来见佐助最后一面，我，漩涡鸣人，作为他的挚友对各位表示感谢。说真的，现在我站在这里，依旧不敢相信。这件事情真的发生了吗，佐助真的已经不在了吗。，既然我在这里，在话筒前，就必须说点什么。

在上忍者学校前，我就认识佐助，我被他人厌恶，他是宇智波的遗族；上学后佐助是天才，我是吊车尾。佐助是我的对手，不知道他成为我的挚友是什么时候。如果我在他面前说这话，他一定笑我太天真。可是我要说，第一次说，宇智波佐助既是我最好的朋友，也是我遇到的最强大的对手。我和佐助很相像。因为我们都是从孤独中成长并打败孤独的人；我和他也完全不同，他追求的纯粹和他的冷静是我永远也做不到的。

我很难相信，如同我们在战争中失去了那么多熟悉的人，现在我又一次在和平的时期失去了佐助。我很后悔，后悔在现在才说出我想要对他说的话，后悔没能再和他好好聊一聊，后悔没能赶到他身边，后悔没能救他……在此，我向大家保证，只要我还是火影，只要我活着的一天，就会履行我的责任，献出我的一切，遵守我和佐助的约定，实现并维护真正的和平。”

七代目声音干涩，说最后一句话时才用他通红的双眼看向来宾，说完后没等掌声落下就匆匆站回远处。我越过母亲看他，那头闪耀的金发都失去常日的色彩。

 

哀悼会的第二天是倒春寒的开始，细雨溅起泥土，山路崎岖，我、妈妈和七代目三人走上山花了不少时间。每一滴雨都是回流的泪水，每一步都是痛苦的告别，心中有一个绝望的声音在撕扯我，伤口在此后一次次裂开，逐渐变得迟钝却深入血液灼烧。之所以没有其他人是母亲的要求。我们三个人拿起铲子，亲手挖出一个深坑，又将新鲜的泥土填回原处，妈妈双眼含泪，长发遮住侧脸，但肩膀一直在颤动，棺木埋了一半时忽然蹲下大声哭起来。我想要强忍眼泪，在母亲哭了后开始抽噎，一方面因为父亲的死亡，一方面为母亲脆弱的暴露，忽然间我感到失去坚实的依靠，形单影只，茕茕孑立。七代目没有停下动作，动作干净利落，到棺木只余一角时我又拿起铲子，手臂越来越沉，最后几抔土填平地面时已是灌了铅般。七代目放下铲子，走到母亲旁边，

“小樱。”他叫母亲的名字。好一阵母亲才抬头，我分得清她脸上的到底是泪水和还是雨水，后者完全无法掩盖她的悲痛，“对不起。但是，”七代目握紧拳头，闭上了眼睛，“这可能是最好的结局，无论是对你，还是……对我。”

母亲的抽噎即刻止住了，她瞪大眼睛，是惊讶，是愤怒，她不住摇头，深吸了几口气也没说出话，反倒撑着铲子站起来，将铲子拔出、举高，朝七代目挥下。我站在母亲身后，瞪大眼睛不可置信地看着眼前的一幕，七代目在原地未动，直视母亲，眼神坚定，“对不起，小樱。”他又说了一遍。铲子就在他额头上方，距离不足两厘米。

母亲冷笑两声，声音很轻却和着冷风扫进我心里，她把铲子用力地丢到远处，碎裂的巨石产生了摇动，“鸣人，你道歉的对象错了，你不应该向我、是要向你爱的人道歉！”她回头看我，“莎拉娜，我们走。”母亲拉住我的手，她的手冰凉僵硬，不同往日温暖柔软。我们匆匆下山，我完全不明白发生了什么事，在第一个转弯前回头看七代目，他蹲下了身，用手抚摸着父亲沉睡的地方，逐渐消失在越来越大的雨中。

“妈妈，七代目大人——”

“闭嘴，莎拉娜！以后别在我面前提他，提你的，爸爸。”

 

2  
他掉下山谷，将查克拉凝聚在脚底想一跃而上，无耐岩石光滑；拔出草雉剑卡在石缝中。低头看谷下流水，上方一群不明所以的敌视者，于是拔剑，下坠。初春水寒，整个人泡进里面，冲击力极大，眼睛眨了好几下才睁开，他没使力，想到上一次落水还是在终极之谷。呛水的感觉不好受，那时还有更加强大的力量把他拉向倒下的反方向，神游刹那间抓住他的思绪。

爬上岸后身上湿透了，吹出一个小火球，火焰在一堆木头上“噌”地蹿起。第四次忍者世界大战结束半年，他在外行走半年。之前都未注意，残骸满地的景象其实并不少见，与此相对的是封闭的地方，虽然在战争中存活，小型政权的存在却使许多人一生都活在谎言编织的网中，口鼻呼吸不畅而丝毫不觉。他做事也是随心所欲，有心情就倾力相助，没心情便放任自流，每个人的生活都要由自己掌握，如果他什么都做了，便失去了意义。虽说如此，能帮助的他都尽力去帮助，能做的他都尽力去做，要说为什么？大概是受了某个笨蛋的影响。宇智波佐助抬头看向天空，下午四点的太阳带有凉意了，不久又是黄昏，橘黄柔光会宣告一日结束，此时此刻他一定也在远处仰望同一片蓝色吧。一瞬间的喜悦，微笑浮上嘴角，眼神变得温柔。烤干衣服后他朝最近的城镇走去，叫做南都的地方是鸟之国和风之国的边境城市，鱼龙混杂之地，他跨进城门后没走几步就能感觉到非善意的视线。

佐助朝信馆奔去，先写了一封信给旗木卡卡西，内容是他半年来的见闻。“向小樱问好，”他想了想在最后加上一句，“告诉鸣人不要松懈，我过段时间就回去。”

 

木叶村还在重建中，佐助连夜回村，刚到就被拉去搬建房的柱子，村里的熟悉面孔很多，不熟悉的更多，每个人都和他热情地打招呼，他甚至不知道要怎样回应。比起他所习惯的漂泊，这样美好的生活只能作为短暂的留处。在到达之前他已经决定离开，离开是为了守护，木叶村存在的意义便是如此。

“佐——助——”水蓝色的眼睛和眉飞色舞的神情映入眼帘，“好久不见。”鸣人在他面前几步停下。他好像又长高了，还剪了头发。

“啊，好久不见。”佐助淡淡地说，弯了弯嘴角。

“我要去一乐大叔那里吃拉面，一起去吧。”

“你还是喜欢吃些垃圾食品。”

“才不是垃圾食品！”

看到鸣人气鼓鼓的样子佐助在心里偷笑，这家伙没变啊。

 

“说起来，我看到鹿丸和砂之国的黄头发在一起。”

“手鞠啊，手鞠在木叶学习，小李有女朋友了。啊，阿斯玛老师的女儿刚出生，我前几天刚去看过，很可爱。对了，你去看了卡卡西老师吗，即使继任火影后他还是带着面具。记得我们当年为看他的长相用了好多手段，却都失败了，纲手婆婆……”

还未至炎热的春末，暖风流过身旁，鸣人滔滔不绝地说着村子里发生的事情，佐助一直面带笑意，无论去哪里他都不在意，即使永远停留在这一刻，同时他发现时间的确在不断流逝，曾经天真的时代过去，复仇的日子也走过，他身上的重担从未卸下一天，却又在逐渐改变，一点点地。

“你呢？你有喜欢的人了吗？”

“我？没有。说起来，小樱她——”

“你没有？”

“没有，为什么我一定要有？难道说——”鸣人笑嘻嘻地看他，“你在外面半年碰到了喜欢的人。不过先说好，我是绝对不会同意的，”他迅速变得严肃，“小樱等你等了那么多年，你不能辜负她。虽然我也曾经劝她放弃你这个负心的人——”

“谁负心？”

“不，什么都没有。”鸣人发现自己说错话，挠了挠头发。

“如果你还喜欢小樱，我支持你们。”

“我只希望小樱幸福。”

“你自己呢？”

“我？”鸣人笑起来，“现在我就很幸福。村子还在，你能够回到村子里，我们还能见面，已经够幸福的了。”

 

3  
在五影结成联盟的时代，我们所见的只有和平，却不可否认光明下总存在黑暗，不法的商贩与叛忍数量尤为庞大。见月在上次火国边境的任务中就带回了一箱写有秘术的卷轴，大部分正在被研究中。

我接任火影职位已经一年，工作繁重，有时连家也不能回。今日破天荒在黄昏前结束工作，我准备即刻回家，在途中则意外来到南贺之川。有一个人坐在河堤，光看背景就知道是谁。七代目一人坐在夕阳下，我停下脚步，凝视他的背景，不知从什么时候起，当他独自一人时我总能看到他的寂寥。是父亲的葬礼起，还是更早以前，当他向我提到不知在何方的父亲时，是通过博人之口说出他无意会提到不知佐助在哪里的话语时。一时之间我陷入回忆，七代目也在这段时间中站起身，他转身抬头时正好对上我的视线，愣了愣后笑着朝我招了招手，我点头回应。无声的交流，到底是母亲无法原谅他，就在刚才他或许还将我和父亲的样子重叠。

 

我的父亲，宇智波佐助和七代目火影漩涡鸣人原是六代目带领的第七班的伙伴，我的母亲春野樱也是其中一员。少年时期三个人陷于单纯的关系中，七代目喜欢母亲，母亲喜欢父亲，父亲只想着向杀死了宇智波全族的哥哥宇智波鼬复仇。这种稳定的关系很快被打破。为了获得更多力量以复仇，父亲追寻前三忍之一、木叶的叛忍大蛇丸离开木叶村；后来他亲手杀死了鼬，又从宇智波前任首领斑处得知宇智波被灭族的真相，决定向村子复仇；复仇之路坎坷，父亲的眼睛几近失明，在斑的协助下移植了鼬的眼睛，同用秽土转生之术暂时复活的鼬交谈后，决定加入战争。父亲和七代目联手，同五大国的忍者们一起破解了宇智波斑的阴谋，打败了查克拉之祖大筒木辉夜。在战争结束后，父亲依旧不愿回木叶，他否认七代目追求和平的方式，想要独自一人背负世界的仇恨，成为忍界的公敌，团结众人以实现和平。七代目是他唯一的羁绊，只有亲手杀死七代目，他才能完成这一目标；两人在终末之谷了解，分别失去一条手臂，父亲终于承认七代目是赢家，他回木叶村治疗，待伤口愈合后就开始了直到去世之前都在进行的旅途。

 

父亲从不说爱，只说感谢，连母亲也未听到过他说我爱你。

七代目在父亲离开木叶村后一直在寻找他的脚步，想要把他带回来。一个一心复仇的人和一个拼命追寻的人，若不是后者坚持，绝不可能使前者回心转意。我一直以为七代目和父亲是挚友关系，是父亲下葬的那天母亲说的话打破了我的梦，虽然她此后百般掩饰，也无法消解我心中的疑惑，之后我就想尽办法从别人那打听父亲和七代目的事情。母亲提得不多，六代目会一边看书一边给我讲第七班的趣事，井野阿姨来找妈妈时总说我和父亲很像，当我逐渐成长，发现父亲和七代目的故事被写进书里时的惊讶之情就像突然发现母亲是现三忍一样。“是，鸣人、佐助和小樱是继自来也、大蛇丸、纲手之后的三忍，他们三人分别是前三人的徒弟。小樱没和你说过这些吗？”我摇了摇头。我怎么敢问母亲，我怕她在我面前流泪，我怕她亲口告诉我我想确认的真相。若不是父亲下葬那一天她和七代目的对话，我恐怕会永远被蒙在鼓里，和其他人一样，因为当我问六代目父亲和七代目是不是互相喜欢时他用手上已经被翻烂的亲热天堂第一册敲了敲我的脑袋，“你在瞎想什么。”直觉告诉我他没有撒谎，我也没有夸张，我让他写亲热天堂续集他却说这部小说再也无法复制的经典作品。

真相大白是在我成为火影后听到的一段录音，在火影专用的旧储藏室放着的脏兮兮、不起眼的录音带，架在发霉的图书页中，被我偶然发现。不知是谁记录也不知被多少人听过。录音的开头是一段空白，接着是一个人的自白，我即刻辨认出是父亲在说话，时隔多年他的声音取代他的拥抱活在我脑海里，他在讲故事，讲他在村外的经历，讲他的所思所想，将他对七代目的感情。

“……鸣人是我唯一的羁绊。我曾经想要亲手杀了他，斩断我在世界上最后的一丝留恋。也是他，把我从深渊拉回来，我失去了左手，他没了右手，我开始面对真正的自己，不被执念束缚，不被杂念困扰。我付出的代价和我得到的相比微不足道。鸣人，谢谢你。”

通过这个声音我抓住了线索，其实我早就怀疑并想要找到答案不是吗？我反复听它，开始是不承认，控制不住愤怒，疲惫后的失眠让我辗转反侧，一个个彻夜的清醒或是永无止境的前进编织了我的生活，后来则接受理解，我也在随着时代在进步吧。

我想要找到更多的录音带以证实我的猜测，已经没有其他人能够解答我的问题。无奈只有这一盒，母亲一定知道，她的伤心（或是愤怒）程度通过他对七代目的态度可见一斑。由于无人谈论，我只能把一切藏在心里。我觉得我知道的父亲不是他，也可能他从来就不是我了解的样子。毕竟我和他相处的时间那么短，他留给我的不是温暖的臂膀而是离去的背影。就如同我原以为自己的理性冷静无一例外皆遗传于他，却猛然遭受当头一棒，这些话语，萦绕在我耳中，每一个语音都伸出它们的利爪，先用爪尖轻敲我的脑壳，见我没有太大反应，便毫不留情地敲碎它，大力扯开我的思想，碾碎原有的认知。

 

4  
莎拉娜去找了七代目。

博人成为了他理想中的人，同佐助一样，带有影的意味的存在，与出现在人前的莎拉娜相对。两人的关系又和别人眼中看到的不同，从十五岁到现在的僵持是莎拉娜没能跨过心里的坎的表现。没当博人有意无意向她表露心意，她总是装傻但每次都被看出来，这一点上她和小樱一模一样，不懂得隐藏自己的心意，也越发让博人摸不着头脑：为什么莎拉娜明明喜欢自己却拒绝和他在一起？

“爸爸？我也不知道他在哪里。你找他有事？火影的工作出现问题？”

博人投出手里剑，正中目标，他十年如一日每日练习基本功，是努力型的天才。

“嗯，有些事情想要问六代目。”

“家，南贺之川，木叶山，三个地方中的一个。你干嘛不直接打电话？难不成，”博人露出坏笑，“是想要见我。”

“忘了。”莎拉娜顿时慌张起来，“那么你加油，我走了！”

“喂，莎拉娜！”博人跑前几步挡住她的去路，凑近她的脸，“我到底做了什么让你讨厌的事情？”

“什么——什么也没有！如果没有事我就先走了。”莎拉娜涨红了脸，急速逃走。

 

下决心太困难，要怎样才能开口，要怎样才能诉说，要怎样才能静心倾听，只要需要进行上述行为时将移情和共感锁在柜子里。当漩涡鸣人一眼看穿宇智波莎拉娜的来意时，后者只能乖巧地点点头，坐到前者身旁。

“就像我说过的，我和佐助关系很好。”鸣人看了一眼莎拉娜，“我们认识的时间很早，早于学校。佐助喜欢坐在南贺之川旁，就是我和你现在做的这个位置，我经常从岸上走过，那个时候我想：这个家伙和我一样孤独啊。我们这么像，走的路则完全不同。本来我以为我能隐藏这个秘密到死去……”鸣人叹了口气，“莎拉娜，你确定你想听吗？你够累了，不需要增添更多的烦恼。”

“是的，请您讲给我听，我想知道真相。我想知道您和爸爸之间的事情，我等了很久，我足够成熟了，不会被小孩子的任性影响。”

“这样吗。在我眼里，不管你多大，都是孩子。”鸣人凝视莎拉娜许久，无奈地笑了笑，其实在看到和佐助一模一样的眼睛时他就已经缴械投降。随着年龄增大，他越来越无法控制自己回忆过去的时光，原本一直奔跑在当下的他逐渐淡入时代中，这有违他的理想。此刻，莎拉娜和佐助的影子重叠，他要怎样才能除去幻影。“佐助离开村子一年后回来时村子的重建基本完成，我决定和他一起走。两个人原定去砂之国找风影，但在火之国边境处遇到强敌……”

“物理攻击的疼痛愈合地很快，最可怕的是将幻觉运用到极致的高手。宇智波斑是一个，那次的敌人——辉夜姬一族，也是。我和佐助进入各自的幻觉中，在幻境中我看到村子一次次被宇智波斑毁灭，佐助拿着草雉剑要自刎。我最怕的不是他不回村，是他不知道死在哪里。

我们在终末之谷的决战是我的胜利，险胜，最后他想杀死自己，那一刻我真是绞尽脑汁，用尽最后力气才阻止了他。为了防止他做出相同的事情，我养了一只青鸟，它能飞去佐助所在的地方，无论他在哪里都能和他取得联系。佐助在幻境中对我说，我和他只能活下来一个人，所以我杀死了自己，才破解了幻术走出来。当我醒来后看到他躺在我旁边长吁一口气，意识到自己的感情，我没敢说，因为不确定。是他先说的，他没告诉我他的幻境内容只是感谢我抓住他的手。

那个夜晚过后我一个人回了村子，知道不能再发生相同的事情。合作仍然天衣无缝，无需眼神就能知道彼此的动作，但为了避免更多意外我们减少见面次数，再见面时沉默也越来越多，对彼此感情闭口不谈。”

“雏田阿姨知道吗？”莎拉娜打断鸣人。

“我从未对她说过。现实不允许我背叛我的家庭，佐助也不会做出同样的事情。毕竟连我们自己都没办法说清自己的感觉。

对不起，莎拉娜，你会代替我把这个故事留在心里，不要对小樱说，不要对博人说，不要对任何人说。这是我做过最不负责的事，要说为什么，可能是你和佐助太像了，像到我会分不清。我希望他活着，但只要我们共同存在，就会同双生子一样在意彼此。每年几次见面已经足够。他到最后都认为自己对不起你和小樱……”

“既然您的想法如此，为什么要在葬礼上说出那样的话，‘这可能是最好的结局’是什么意思？鸣人叔叔，您为什么不能告诉我？父亲虽然对我和母亲很好，却从来就不爱我们，我从前体会不到，现在则能明白，他和母亲相敬如宾，他时而对我露出的愧疚眼神。他在履行自己责任时并不愿意放弃他的感情。佐助喜欢鸣人吧，直到，他死的那一刻。”

“莎拉娜，你不需要怀疑，佐助是爱你和你的母亲的，只是……”

“没有只是，卡卡西老师说的，鸣人不擅长撒谎。您记得这段话吗，‘我第一次凝视他的眼睛是在一个深夜，他的眼睛比星夜更明亮，在这个世界上我与许多人擦肩而过，只有他一次次抓住我的手。他不清楚他的存在给我的生活带来的意义，我自己知道得很清楚，不是对伸出援助之手的伙伴的感谢，不是对患难与共的同伴的感激，我爱他。哪怕不能在他身边，我愿意成为影，为了他的理想和他渴望的和平献出我自己。对小樱和莎拉娜我只能说抱歉，我不是一个好的丈夫也不是一个好的父亲。’我的爸爸，至始至终都是一个幼稚的人。令人遗憾的是，他再也听不到我想要对他说的话。”莎拉娜说话断续，不带丝毫感情。她随后站起身，让身体带动她的脚步远离南贺之川，让鸣人独自一人面对沉没的太阳，“鸣人叔叔，余下的请让我自己体会吧。”

 

她感到内心平静，前所未有地放松，一个谜题解开，她找到能够证实一切的人，得到的虽然是半个谎言也足以说明一切，现在她只想好好回去睡一觉。

“莎拉娜，你从哪里回来？见到爸爸了？”博人走过转角处，正撞上脚步拖沓的莎拉娜，她的额头碰到博人的肩膀的一刻双腿软了一下，几乎坐在地上。“怎么了？！”博人迅速抓住她的双臂，支撑住她。

从无声的掉泪到嚎啕大哭，她好久没有哭，像发现玫瑰枯萎的王子，重返故乡的旅人为眼前丝毫未变的景色流泪，沐浴了酒宴的众神也要从朦胧中清醒了吧。

 

我永远都无法掌握事实一分一毫，但只要有机会，我就想靠近他，靠近过去，靠近我的父辈们的故事，哪怕这个时代已经远离，由确实存在的现在转变成过去的回忆。只要人类还在延续，还会在痛苦中挣扎，在平和中欢笑，会为了保护自己所爱而战斗，我所叙述的一切就是有意义的。

 

现在故事要结束了，在看我的文字的你啊，对你来说，我是不是也已经是过去？


End file.
